


I Lost My Friends

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Tuckington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I lost my asshole friends and I’m a little drunk and you’re kind of gorgeous. Please help?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Lost My Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on [ my Tumblr](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/): “i lost my asshole friends in this club and im kinda drunk and youre kinda gorgeous, please help me” Tuckington prompt. Wash loses York and North

* * *

Wash had only turned around for a second. One second and his friends had disappeared - _poof!_ \- into thin air.

They were his ride home and York had promised that this time they’d actually get him home. Getting left behind was only funny the first time it happened. It sucked balls when every second weekend he’d have to get a taxi because “we thought you were following us, Wash!”

Great. Just great.

The cute guy standing over by the bar with a million dollar smile and dreadlocks that Wash had never seen look so good had distracted him long enough for North and York to give him the slip. Taking a moment to steady himself, he drank the last of his beer before making his way over to the cute guy.

“Uh, excuse me…”

“What’s up, dude?” the guy shouted over the music, very obviously giving Wash the once over, his gaze starting from Wash’s feet and slowly making its way up over his body to his face.

“I lost my asshole friends and I’m a little drunk and you’re kind of gorgeous. Please help?”

The guy laughed, his eyes crinkling with mirth as he slapped a hand on the counter. “They ditched you _again_?”

Wash was confused. “Again?”

“Yeah, dude. I see you here all the time. If I didn’t know any better, they were leaving you behind on purpose.”

“That much is obvious.”

“No, man, I mean for a reason. Like, I don’t know. Trying to hook you up with someone.”

Wash squinted at the man, trying to figure out what he was trying to imply. After a moment, when he couldn’t figure it out, he pouted.

“Are you going to help me?”

“That depends on what you want help with,” he grinned, “Cos you’re kinda gorgeous too. What’s your name?”

“Friends call me Wash.”

“Tucker.”

Wash took a breath. He didn’t usually hit on people, and he didn’t notice when people were flirting with him. He really should have been focusing on trying to find North and York so they could head home. He really should have.

But he didn’t.

Wash smiled. “Well, my friends are assholes, so we can forget about them for a while. You could maybe help me find my way to your place and I can call them later?”

“Well, Wash, when you put it that way, I’d _love_ to help you out.”


End file.
